


Building a snowSwan

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 56
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Building a snowSwan

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/191156736@N03/50637944497/in/dateposted-public/)

Here's my submission for this year's Swan Queen Advent Calendar :D I wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!


End file.
